Pacar Sewaan
by musukocchi
Summary: Pacar itu, ribet. Kata Sasuke. Pacar sewaan? Itu gampang. Hari ini kau pakai, besok tinggalkan. / AU / OOC / Chapter 2: update / Mind to Feedback/Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Cerita, seluruh karakter dan segala unsur yang ada di fic ini hanyalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka tanpa maksud komersial apapun.

| SasuSaku |

| AU | OOC | Typo|

| Romance | Humor |

| T |

| **musuko-kun** |

.

Hanya sebuah fiksi sederhana dari saya. Enjoy!

.

* * *

_Males punya pacar? Tapi dipaksa punya? Gampang, hubungi aja Jasa Pacar Sewaan. Dan pesananmu diantar._

* * *

**Pacar Sewaan**

* * *

Pacar Sewaan, dari namanya saja sudah aneh ya? Kok pacar bisa disewa?

Tapi jangan berfikir kalau kami ini sama dengan pelacur ataupun gigolo. Kami sangat berbeda dengan mereka. Pertama, kami ini adalah orang yang disewa hanya untuk dijadikan seorang pacar, tidak lebih! Kedua, Kami tidak mau dijadikan istri atau selingkuhan, dan kami tidak mau disuruh untuk berhubungan seks! Kami hanya ada untuk menjadi pacar seseorang saja! Jadi, tampak jelaskan perbedaan kami dengan yang namanya pelacur. Dan sekarang anggota kami sangatlah banyak, dan sudah terkenal di kota kami, yang surprisenya orangtua kami tidak tahu dengan organisasi ini!

.

.

"KRING… KRING…!" bunyi telepon yang berdering sangat kuat.

"Halo! Ini siapa?" Tanya si buntut ayam yang masih mengantuk. Padahal baru jam 5 pagi.

"Halo sayang, ini mama!" jawab Mikoto.

"Hah! Ma-mama!" kejut Sasuke dan berhasil membuat matanya melek.

"Iya Sasuke! Kok tampak terkejut gitu?" Tanya mamanya bingung.

"Oh, tak apa ma! Memangnya ada apa mama menelpon? Bagaimana kabar mama dan ayah di Tokyo?"

"Kabar kami baik. Begini, kami punya kabar gembira,"

"Apa ma?" Tanya Sasuke deg-degan.

"Mama dan ayah akan pulang malam ini!"

"Apa! Bukannya mama dan ayah akan pulang minggu depan!" kejut Sasuke yang sangat tak percaya.

"Begini, pekerjaan mama dan ayah disini ternyata dapat diselesaikan lebih cepat dari perkiraan sebelumnya! Jadi mama dan ayah bisa pulang malam ini! Ini mama dan ayah sedang berada di bandara!" jelas mamanya.

"Ap-apa! Jadi begitu!" ungkap Sasuke dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas.

"Sasuke! Jangan lupa dengan perjanjian kita? Oke!" jelas mamanya.

"Pe-perjanjian apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pura-pura lupa.

"Jangan berlagak lupa, kita sudah janji, kalau mama dan ayah sudah pulang dari Tokyo, kau akan memperkenalkan pacarmu!" ungkap mamanya dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Ap-apa? Apa harus secepat ini? Ta-tapi…"

"Jangan ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya malam ini saat mama dan ayah sudah pulang, kamu harus mengundang pacarmu makan malam di rumah kita. Oke?" lanjut mamanya dan memotong pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi ma!..."

"Sudah dulu ya sayang! Mama ada urusan sebentar. Jangan lupa sarapan dan sekolah. Dadah! Love you!" ucap mamanya sembari menutup telepon.

"Sial! Kenapa jadi kayak gini?" batin Sasuke kesal.

Dengan keadaan layu, Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan berusaha menghilangkan peningnya dari hal tersebut.

Setelah itu, ia keluar dan memakai pakaian seragam, lalu sarapan dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Hai, perkenalkan Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Kalian bisa menyebutku sebagai anak paling beruntung di dunia dan sekaligus menjadi anak paling malang di dunia. Kenapa begitu? Aku akan menjelaskan dari keberuntunganku dulu.

Aku adalah anak dari keturunan Uchiha. Ya, keluarga yang paling kaya bukan hanya di Konoha, tapi juga termasuk keluarga terkaya di Jepang. Sampai-sampai kalau diibaratkan, harta kami tidak habis selama tujuh keturunan. Bayangkan betapa kayanya kami.

Keluarga kamipun adalah keluarga yang sangat dihormati dan disegani di Konoha dan juga di Jepang. Keluarga Uchiha juga keluarga yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang, bahkan aku saja hampir hafal nama-nama direktur-direktur ataupun orang terkenal lainnnya yang ada di Jepang. Itulah keberuntungan yang ku dapatkan.

Berikutnya, aku mendapatkan wajah yang sangat tampan. Aku tak mau sombong, tapi di sekolah aku adalah cowok yang paling keren menurut mereka. Bahkan, tiap kali aku lewat dihadapan cewek, pasti mereka berteriak, bahkan ada yang jatuh pingsan hanya karna melihat wajah tampanku ini.

Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku dianggap sebagai anak paling malang di dunia. Pertama, aku itu bisa di ibaratkan sebagai hewan peliharaan rumah, maksudnya seluruh gerak-gerikku dijaga ketat, aku sangat terkekang oleh itu. Aku tak bisa seenaknya pergi sendiri ke tempat yang aku mau, aku harus pergi bersama pengawalku. Bahkan orangtuaku dulunya ingin aku home schooling, tapi aku menolak, karena aku ingin mempunyai teman di sekolahan.

Kedua, aku adalah anak yang kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orangtua, setiap hari, bahkan setiap jam orangtuaku selalu pergi ke luar kota bahkan ke luar negeri. Sepanjang hidupku saja, aku hanya memiliki beberapa kesempatan untuk berkumpul dengan keluargaku, itupun hanya sebentar. Mereka benar-benar sibuk.

Ketiga, aku tak bisa sembarangan memacari seorang cewek. Kenapa? Pasti kalian semua tahu apa penyebabnya. Ya, semua cewek yang ku pacari pasti hanya menginginkan hartaku, walaupun ada yang beberapa karna wajahku yang tampan, tapi tetap saja ujung-ujungnya karna hartaku. Itu membuatku milih-milih pacar.

Aku sangat menderita karna hal ini, andaikan suatu saat aku mendapatkan sebuah cara agar lebih bahagia.

Tapi sekarang aku lebih menderita lagi dengan permintaan aneh orangtuaku. Orangtuaku sangat ingin kalau aku membawa pacar kehadapan mereka. Aku bingung entah untuk apa? Padahal aku baru kelas XII tapi aku seperti sudah disuruh untuk mencari jodoh.

Ya memang, mereka berencana setelah aku lulus dari SMA, aku menikah. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Tenang saja, aku akan diwarisi seluruh harta dari keluargaku. Dan aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ayahku. Tapi, aku tak ingin hal tersebut. Karna aku ingin mencari pekerjaan sendiri.

Tadinya mereka ingin aku membawanya saat mereka telah pulang dari Tokyo. Dan aku sangat terkejut, ternyata mereka pulang bukan minggu depan, tetapi malam ini! Aku sangat tertekan. Mungkin kalau aku tak membawa pacar, mereka akan menghukumku! Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa memacari cewek dengan sembarangan. Aku harus memilih yang terbaik. Padahal sekarang aku masih sendiri.

.

SESAMPAINYA DI SEKOLAH

Seperti kata Sasuke tadi, saat ia memasuki gerbang sekolah dan berjalan di koridor, ia langsung disambut teriakan histeris dari semua siswi sekolah, bahkan saat sampai di kelas pun ia masih diteriaki. Tak jarang ia pening dan bosan karna hal tersebut.

"Butuh obat sakit kepala, temanku?" goda sahabat kuningnya itu saat ia telah memasuki kelasnya.

"Hn, ya. Aku sangat butuh Naruto," jawab lemas dari sang mata onyx sembari duduk di kursinya.

"Hahaha! Kau butuh berapa?" Tanya si jigrak lagi.

"Aku butuh dua,"

"Hah? Dua? Bukannya biasanya hanya satu?" bingung Naruto.

"Ya, kali ini aku tidak hanya dipusingkan oleh gerombolan cewek-cewek itu, tapi juga dipeningkan dengan permintaan orangtuaku!" jawab Sasuke lemas.

"Permintaan apa?"

"Aku disuruh membawa pacarku malam ini, saat makan malam!" jelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau harus pening? Kau bisa memilih cewek sesuka hatimu!" ceplos Naruto sambil memukul pundak Sasuke.

"Kau gila? Aku tak bisa sembarangan memilih, sekali kupilih dan ternyata dia tak baik, uangku bisa diplorotinya!" kesal Sasuke.

"Hmmm… begitu ya? Oh ya! Setelah pulang nanti aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang pasti bisa membantumu!" ungkap Naruto dengan riang.

Sasuke langsung penasaran dengan apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Naruto, tapi pertanyaannya tak dijawab Naruto sebelum bel pulang berkumandang.

.

BEL PULANG SEKOLAH

Akhirnya setelah menunggu lama, bel pulang telah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi pada berpulangan semuanya. kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka masih bertahan di kelas. Naruto lalu menyodorkan selembaran yang berisi tentang layanan aneh.

"Ap-apa ini? Pacar sewaan?" bingung Sasuke saat membaca selembaran dari Naruto.

"Yap! Ini adalah sebuah layanan yang siap memberikan pacar-pacar untuk disewakan!" jelas Naruto.

"Jadi, seperti pelacur gitu?" sindir Sasuke.

"Bukan dong! Ini berbeda dengan pelacur, kelompok ini hanya menyediakan cewek/cowok yang siap jadi pacar. Kita bisa menentukan fisik dan umur sesuai selera kita. Kita juga dapat mengatur seberapa lama kita memakai orang tersebut. Tapi mereka hanya sebagai pacar, tidak lebih! Dan tak disewakan untuk berhubungan seks!" jelas Naruto. Sasuke langsung mengerti dan mencoba memikir-mikirkan lagi.

"Boleh juga nih! Kebetulan sekali ada sebuah layanan jasa seperti ni! Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir dengan masalah uangku yang diploroti!" batin Sasuke senang.

.

SESAMPAINYA DI RUMAH

Saat Sasuke sampai di rumahnya, ia ditelpon oleh orangtuanya lagi. Yang mengatakan bahwa dalam waktu kurang dari 3 jam orangtuanya akan tiba di rumah.

Karna merasa dikejar waktu, Sasuke langsung menghubungi layanan jasa pacar sewaan yang tertera di selembaran tersebut.

"Halo, dengan layanan Pacar Sewaan. Ini dengan siapa?" Tanya operatornya.

"Ini dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Saya ingin menyewa seorang pacar!" jawab Sasuke.

"Anda ingin cewek atau cowok?" Tanya operatornya lagi.

"Ya cewek lah! Emangnya saya ini Gay apa!" kesal Sasuke.

"Baiklah, anda menginginkan cewek yang seperti apa? Umur berapa? Cirri-ciri fisiknya seperti apa?"

"Saya pokoknya menginginkan cewek yang berumur masih SMA, terus masalah fisik tak jadi pikiran. Yang penting dia gak meloroti uang saya!" jelas Sasuke.

"Hahaha…! Pastinya ia tidak akan meloroti uang anda. Karna ia harus menuruti peraturan kami. Baiklah, anda inginnya kapan dan berapa lama?'

"Saya ingin malam ini ia datang kerumah saya dengan memakai gaun malam. Rumah saya di jalan Ichirami, dan saya hanya menyewa untuk satu malam saja!" ungkap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengirimkannya ke alamat rumah anda. Dan ingat! Jadikan dia seperti selayaknya pacar dan jangan dianggap lebih! Sekian dan terima kasih!" ucap operator tersebut dan mematikan teleponnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang semua masalah telah beres!" batin Sasuke senang.

.

Lalu, jam telah menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Sasuke sudah siap sedia menyambut orangtuanya dan juga pacar sewaannya.

TENG TONG…

Bunyi suara bel rumah, Sasuke terkejut karna begitu cepatnya pacar sewaan tersebut datang. Dan saat ia membuka pintu. Ternyata.

"Mama! Ayah!" kejut Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke! Apa kabar sayang!" sambut mamanya gembira.

"Tap-tapi bukannya sejam lagi" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Maafkan kami sekali lagi! Kami kecepatan! Tapi itu lebih baikkan!" jelas mamanya.

Sasuke lalu mempersilahkan orangtuanya untuk masuk.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke dan orangtuanya telah siap sedia, begitu juga dengan makan malamnya. Tetapi pacar sewaan Sasuke belum datang juga. itu membuat Sasuke khawatir.

"Ja-jadi? Mana pacarmu Sasuke?" Tanya mamanya.

"A-anu! Dia bilang, dia ada masalah diperjalanan, bentar lagi pasti nyampek kok!" jelas Sasuke sambil meyakinkan orangtuanya.

.

TENG TONG…

Bunyi bel rumah berbunyi, pertanda ada seseorang yang datang. Dengan ligat, Sasuke langsung menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu rumah.

Terlihatlah seorang wanita dengan gaun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Malam! Apakah anda bernama Sasuke Uchiha? Saya adalah pacar sewaan anda! Maaf bila saya sedikit berantakan! Tadi saya…" ucap cewek tersebut sambil mencoba merapikan gaunnya, tetapi tangannya langsung ditarik Sasuke ke dalam rumah tanpa basa-basi.

Sampailah mereka berdua di ruang makan, kedua orangtua Sasuke menyaksikan kedatangan pacar Sasuke. Seorang cewek dengan rambut pink dan gaun merah cerah dengan motif bunga. Dan di kepalanya ada hiasan bunga manis.

"Ini dia ma, pa! Pacar Sasuke!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan cewek tersebut.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke langsung bingung, karna ia belum sempat menanyakan nama cewek tersebut.

"Nama saya Sakura! Sakura Haruno!" jelas cewek tersebut.

Hati Sasukepun lega. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan menghadap Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Jadi, berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Fugaku.

"E… e… Berapa lama kita pacaran, sayang?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung bingung, karna sebelumnya belum diberitahu kalau akan seperti ini.

"An-anu… tiga tahun! Ya, tiga tahun!" jawab Sakura sambil menyodorkan jarinya yang menunjukkan angka tiga.

"Loh? Bukannya waktu itu pacarmu bernama Ino, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto bingung. Sasuke menghirup nafas, dan mencoba mencari alasan.

"Duh! Dasar bodoh!" bisik Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh!" bisik Sakura lagi sambil menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Auwww!" rintih Sasuke kesakitan. Orangtuanya menatap bingung.

"An-anu… dulu Sasuke masih berstatus teman dengan Sakura, tapi mungkin dikarenakan kami dulu sangat dekat, jadi Sakura fikir kami sudah pacaran! Begitu ma!" jelas Sasuke. Orangtuanya mengangguk, sebagai pertanda mengerti.

"I… ia tante! Hehehe, Sakura fikir waktu itu kami sudah pacaran! Eh, ternyata belum!" cengir Sakura mencoba pro dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kau harus membayar lebih, karna hal ini!" bisik Sakura ke Sasuke.

Mereka menjalani malam itu dengan baik, walaupun sedikit tidak lancar.

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

*ngelirik yg di atas*

Nah, satu lagi fic gaje dari sayah #headbang :p

Maaf banget ya kalo humornya ga kerasa sama sekali ==" #pundung #gelindingan

Tapi tapi tapi, makasih lho udah mau baca fic gaje ini #peyuk2 #timpuked

Akhir kata namun bukan akhir ajal (?) would u mind to gimme review? Please? :3

**Thanks**. (/`3`)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Cerita, seluruh karakter dan segala unsur yang ada di fic ini hanyalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka tanpa maksud komersial apapun.

| SasuSaku |

| AU | OOC | Typo |

| Romance | Humor |

| T |

| musuko-kun |

.

Have a nice read!

.

* * *

**Pacar Sewaan**

* * *

Terlihat di depan pintu gerbang sebuah rumah ada dua orang yang sedang berdebat, padahal hari sudah larut malam.

"Ini," kata Sasuke sembari menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Hah? Cuma segini?"

"Jadi maumu berapa, hah? Bukankah di selembaran tertera berapa bayaran untuk sewa satu malam," jelas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Heh! Kau harus membayar lebih karena membuatku kerepotan tadi. Cepat!" seru Sakura.

"Oke oke, ini! Sekarang kau puas?" balas Sasuke sambil memberi beberapa lembar uang lagi.

Wajahnya tampak gusar dibuat Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura tertawa kecil. Sakura lalu menggerakkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Dasar mata duitan!" sindir Sasuke. Sakura yang hanya baru melangkah beberapa langkah, mendengar sindiran Sasuke.

"Ap-apa yang kau bilang? Aku ini bukan mata duitan, ya! Aku hanya menginginkan hakku!" lantang Sakura sembari mendorong Sasuke sedikit.

"Sudahlah! Aku mengalah! Sudah, pergi sana! Masa kontrak kita sudah habis," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kesal.

"Dasar! lihat saja nanti! Aku jera menjadi pacar sewaanmu!" kesal Sakura.

"Ya sudah, aku tak membutuhkan kamu lagi kok!" balas Sasuke mengejek.

Tapi Sakura tak ingin masalah ini semakin rumit. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah Sasuke.

.

Esoknya

Malam itupun berlalu juga. Kegelisahan Sasuke seakan lenyap sudah, sekarang ia bisa bernafas lega lagi. Kemudian, pagi yang cerah datang menghampiri. Ia membuka mata dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Entah mengapa pagi ini ia seakan bersemangat untuk memulai hari. Mungkin ini dikarenakan ia dapat berkumpul sejenak bersama keluarga, walaupun tidak lengkap karena tak ada kakaknya Itachi. Tapi, baginya ini sudah cukup. Setelah mandi, ia bersemangat menuju dapur untuk sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya.

"Sasuke, kamu persiapkan diri untuk nanti malam ya?" pinta ibunya saat mereka sedang sarapan.

"Persiapan apa, ma?"

"Mama akan mengajakmu untuk pergi ke pesta dansa kawan mama. Di sana kamu bisa lebih akrab lagi dengan teman-teman kerja mama dan ayah, jadi kamu bisa mulai belajar membisnis," balas ibundanya.

"Hah? Ha-haruskah? Bukankah mama dan ayah akan berangkat ke Tokyo lagi?" ucap Sasuke malas dan memberhentikan makannya.

"Tidak, yang pergi hanyalah ayahmu. Mama akan tinggal di sini. Mama sengaja melakukannya, karena mama ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan anak mama yang jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Lihat saja kakakmu, dia jarang balik ke rumah kita. Dia lebih nyaman tinggal di New York, itu semua karena dia tak dekat dengan mama dan ayah. Mama sangat menyesal! Mama tak ingin kau juga seperti itu," kata mamanya sedih.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya menjadi murung. Ya, selama ini ia memang sudah jarang bertemu dengan kakak tersayangnya yaitu Itachi Uchiha. Kakaknya bukan kabur dari rumah, melainkan bekerja disebuah perusahaan terkenal di New York. Kakaknya sama seperti dia, yaitu kurang kasih sayang dari orangtua. Itulah yang membuat kakaknya jarang pulang, entah karena sibuk atau memang menganggap keluarganya biasa saja.

"Oh ya Sasuke, kamu juga jangan lupa membawa Sakura, ya?" sahut ibunya. Spontan Sasuke terkejut.

"Hah? Apa itu juga harus ma?" kejut Sasuke. Ia mulai khawatir, karena masa sewa Sakura sudah berakhir.

"Iya dong Sasuke! Mama juga ingin memperkenalkan calon istrimu kepada teman-teman mama," jawab mamanya. Sasuke tambah terkejut dan terceguk.

"HAH? T-tapi Sakura hanya pacarku, ma! Bukan calon!" seru Sasuke mencoba mengubah fikiran mamanya.

"Iya Sasuke, tapi mama tak ingin kau lama-lama menikah. Jangan seperti kakakmu, dia gila berbisnis. Hingga lupa untuk menikah," jelas mamanya.

"T-tapi, mama belum mengenalnya lebih jauh!" ungkap Sasuke.

"Mama tahu! Maka dari itu mama ingin lebih mengenalnya dengan acara pesta dansa ini!" balas mamanya. Sasuke sangat tak menerimanya, tapi apa daya, ia tak dapat menyela mamanya. Kalau seperti ini, ia mesti menyewa Sakura lagi.

.

Di Sekolah

"Hai Sasuke, bagaimana dengan pacar sewaanmu, sukses?" Tanya Naruto yang menghampiri bangku pria bermata onyx itu.

"Hn,"

"Hahahaha… pasti seru! Oh ya, apa dia cantik? Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menatap datar, ia sangat malas membahas gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Apa? Cantik? Dia sangat tomboy, kasar pula padaku!" kesal Sasuke. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat temannya itu kesal sendiri.

"Tapi, aku harus menyewanya lagi. Karena mamaku menginginkan aku dan dia untuk datang ke pesta dansa nanti malam," susul Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Kalau seperti itu, kau harus cepat. Sebelum pacar sewaanmu itu disewa orang lain," ucap Naruto. Sasuke berfikir, perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga.

.

Teng… teng… teng…

Setelah menjalani beberapa mata pelajaran yang membosankan, tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, bel pulang sudah terdengar, Sasuke langsung berkemas dan mencoba menelfon jasa pacar sewaan.

"Halo? Dengan layanan pacar sewaan. Bisa saya bantu, ini dengan siapa?"

"Ini dengan Sasuke, saya ingin menyewa gadis yang bernama Sakura," jelas Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi yang bernama Sakura telah berpesan kepada saya, bahwa ia tak mau lagi menerima pelanggan yang bernama Sasuke,"

"Hah? Apa? Ti-tidak boleh! Saya pokoknya ingin menyewanya lagi. Berapapun akan saya bayar, saya sedang membutuhkannya!" teriak Sasuke. Ia mulai gelisah, sepertinya Sakura benar-benar marah soal kejadian malam itu.

"Hhmm… tapi bagaimana ya? Kami juga harus memberikan hak kepada anggota kami. Bagaimana kalau saya akan memberitahukan alamat rumah dan sekolahnya, agar anda sendiri yang memintanya,"

"Bo-boleh! Cepat beritahu saya!" seru Sasuke.

.

Disebuah Sekolah

Terlihat sebuah mobil keren berwarna putih berhenti di depan gerbang SMA Harapan Konoha. Pintu mobil itu terbuka, dan menurunkan seorang pangeran tampan yaitu Sasuke. Berdasarkan info yang ia dapat, Sakura bersekolah di sini. Dan ia harap Sakura belum pulang.

Lama ia menunggu, bahkan sampai mengantuk. Tapi akhirnya gadis berambut pink itu tampak berjalan keluar gerbang. Gadis ini tak sadar kalau ada Sasuke, mungkin karena Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan diri dulu. Saat Sakura keluar, tiba-tiba mulutnya dibungkam oleh Sasuke dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Mobil itupun berjalan cepat menjauhi sekolah.

"Tolong!" teriak Sakura.

"Hei! Diamlah, ini aku!" seru Sasuke sambil menunjukkan wajahnya. Sakura kelihatan terkejut.

"A-apa kamu lagi? Turunkan aku cepat! Kau ingin menculikku, hah?" panik Sakura. Sasuke lalu memberhentikan mobilnya, lalu Sakura langsung keluar. Mereka berhenti disebuah taman kota.

"Tunggu Sakura! Aku tak bermaksud menculikmu! Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi pacar sewaanku lagi!" teriak Sasuke sembari berjalan mengejar Sakura.

"Apa? Aku sudah tak mau lagi menjadi pacar sewaanmu. Kau begitu sombong!" balas Sakura sambil memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Apa? Aku sombong? Aku tak sombong, tapi aku memang sedikit pendiam dan sedikit emosional. Maafkan aku soal kejadian malam itu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang!" mohon Sasuke. Sakura kelihatan memikir-mikirnya lagi, apakah ia menerima Sasuke atau tidak.

"Begitu ya? Kau sangat membutuhkanku. Oke kalau begitu, tapi aku punya suatu persyaratan sebelum menyetujuinya, dan kau harus menurutinya," ucap Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk agar semua ini cepat selesai.

"Pertama, jangan ejek atau menghina aku lagi. Kedua, saat aku menjelma menjadi pacarmu, kau harus memperlakukan aku selayaknya pacar sungguhan," ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau itu aku akan menurutinya," balas Sasuke enteng.

"Eits, jangan senang dulu, masih ada yang ketiga,"

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengeluarkan senyum jahat.

"Kau harus bersujud meminta aku untuk menjadi pacar sewaanmu lagi. Dan meneriakkan kalau kau ingin jadi pacarku," jelas Sakura. Sasuke terkejut, persyaratan ketiga itu sangatlah berat.

"Ap-apakah harus?"

"Ya, agar cowok sepertimu tak meremehkan seorang pacar sewaan!"

"Bi-bisakah kau memberikan syarat yang lebih mudah lagi?"

"Tidak! Tapi kalau kau tak mau ya sudah. Aku tak ingin menjadi pacar sewaanmu lagi. Dah!" balas Sakura sembari membalikkan badan dan ingin beranjak pergi, juga tak lupa melambaikan tangan.

"Tu-tunggu! Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya!" kata Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya, lalu bersujud kepada Sakura.

Sakura lalu memberhentikan langkahnya, dan memutar balik untuk menatap cowok berambut buntut ayam itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak sepenuhnya bersujud, ia hanya terduduk dan merundukkan kepalanya.

"Sa-Sakura aku…"

"Yang kuat!"

"Sakura, aku menginginkan kau…"

"Lebih kuat!"

"SAKURA! AKU INGIN KAU MENJADI PACARKU! MAUKAH KAU?" teriak Sasuke kencang.

Alhasil, seluruh orang yang berada didekat mereka, langsung menoleh melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke harus menahan malunya.

"Hahahaha! Baiklah, ternyata kau berani juga ya. Kufikir cowok kaya sepertimu tak mau. Baiklah, aku mau menjadi pacar sewaanmu lagi!" jelas Sakura dengan perasaan puas.

"Cih, lihat saja kau!" batin Sasuke kesal.

"Oke, kalau seperti itu, aku akan menjemputmu malam ini di sini. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengenakan gaun malam," ujar Sasuke sembari berdiri.

"Gaun? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Begini, nanti malam aku dan keluarga ada acara pesta dansa. Jadi aku harus membawamu,"

"Hah? T-tapi aku tak punya gaun! Lagipula aku belum pernah berdansa sebelumnya!" jelas Sakura.

"Sudahlah! Ini uang untuk membeli gaun!" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan uang dalam jumlah lumayan besar.

"T-tapi…" belum lagi gadis bermata emerald ini siap berbicara, tiba-tiba ada yang memotong pembicaraannya.

Tit…! Tit…! Tit…!

"Halo? Oh mama! Ada apa? Oh, ya ya!" cakap Sasuke saat menerima telepon dari mamanya.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya! Aku ada urusan dulu! Dadah! Sampai jumpa nanti malam!" sahut Sasuke sembari berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura masih kelihatan bingung. Gadis tomboy seperti dia belum pernah berdansa sebelumnya.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti. Tak terasa malampun tiba. Ini saatnya Sasuke dan Sakura harus melakukan drama cinta mereka lagi.

Tampak sebuah mobil keren yang terlihat mahal datang melewati sebuah taman kota. Di dalam mobil tersebut ada seorang pangeran tampan yaitu Sasuke, ia sedang mencari dimana Sakura berada. Dan berharap Sakura tepat waktu.

Setelah lama mencari, ia menemukan gadis pink itu duduk di bangku taman sendirian, hanya ditemani oleh cahaya lampu.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan menuju Sakura. Sasuke kelihatan sangat keren sekali. Pria ini berpakaian kemeja hitam dengan pita merah yang mungil melingkar di lehernya. Rambutnya sangat rapi, tapi bentuk buntut ayamnya tak hilang.

Sedangkan dilain pihak, Sakura kelihatan sangat anggun sekali. Gadis yang terkesan tomboy ini, bisa juga berpenampilan cantik juga. Ia mengenakan gaun putih dengan ukiran bunga sakura di gaunnya, dan rambutnya di hiasi oleh pita bunga Sakura. Rambutnya tampak di salonkan, karena terlihat rapi dan lurus. Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang datang menghampirinya.

"Gadis itu, ternyata bisa berpenampilan menarik juga. Ia tampak berbeda, dia terlihat cantik. Ap-apa? Apa yang kau katakan, hah? Dia hanyalah pacar sewaan, jangan sampai kau tertarik Sasuke!" batin Sasuke dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Ayo," kata Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura. Sakura lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meraih tangan Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sakura terlihat menurut saja. Mereka memasuki mobil dan bersiap pergi ke gedung pesta yang dituju.

Setelah melewati beberapa jalan dan tikungan, sampailah mereka di gedung putih nan megah. Sakura yang melihatnya tertegun, selama hidupnya gedung megah itu belum pernah ia lihat dan belum pernah ia masuki. Hanya kaum bangsawan dan orang kaya yang dapat memasukinya.

Mereka berdua keluar, Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan perlahan memasuki gedung, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin yang menuju peghulu.

"Ingat! Kau harus bersikap normal, jangan buat aku malu!" bisik Sasuke.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa disewa oleh orang kaya. Jadi hal seperti ini biasa untukku," bisik Sakura yang mencari alasan, padahal ia berbohong.

Saat mereka sudah berada di dalam gedung, tiba-tiba mereka dihampiri oleh seorang wanita dengan gaun malam berwarna biru yang sangat mewah sekali, dengan pernak-pernik yang menumpuk di gaunnya.

"Hai Sasuke!" sapa gadis itu. Mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke seperti melihat malas, dan Sakura menatap sinis.

"Hai juga, Ino," sapa Sasuke malas.

"J-jadi, ini yang bernama Ino? Pacar Sasuke dulu?" batin Sakura.

"Jadi, ini pacarmu, hah? Dia kelihatan tak pantas untukmu," sindir Ino. "Kenapa dengannya? Menurutku dia biasa saja," jawab Sasuke. Sakura kelihatan geram melihat tingkah sombong gadis itu. Tapi apa dayanya, ia tak boleh tampak mencolok di sini.

"Jadi benar, dia yang menggantikan posisiku sebagai pacarmu? Tak pantas sekali! Dia kelihatan kampungan, terlihat jelas dari wajah dan caranya berjalan!" sindir Ino lagi. Sakura mencoba menahan amarahnya. Dia mencoba menahan dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hei kau, bagaimana bisa cowok sekeren dan kalem seperti Sasuke bisa kau dapatkan, hah?" Tanya Ino sambil menyenggol dagu Sakura.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkannya karena cintaku yang tulus. Dan aku bukanlah gadis yang sombong," jelas Sakura yang sebenarnya menyindir Ino. Ino mulai kelihatan kesal dengan Sakura.

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan mengulang masa lalu. Kita sudah putus, jadi ikhlaskan. Sekarang aku bahagia dengan pacar baruku," susul Sasuke dan spontan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Ap-apa? Aku tak berharap lagi kok! Aku sudah punya pacar kok! Aku pergi dulu! Cowokku menunggu!" kesal Ino mencoba mencari alasan dan berlalu pergi.

Ya, Ino adalah pacar Sasuke dulu. Dan sekarang berstatus mantan pacar. Kenapa mereka bisa putus? Itu dikarenakan Ino yang bertingkah laku sombong. Dan sepertinya, sampai sekarang Ino tak ikhlas melepaskan Sasuke.

"Tak kusangka kau pernah memacari wanita semacam dia! Kalau aku jadi lelaki, aku bahkan tak mau menjadi pacar sewaannya!" geram Sakura.

"Sudahlah! Akupun sudah sadar," jelas Sasuke. "Oh ya, terimakasih ucapan tadi," ucap Sakura.

"Hah? Jangan kau fikir itu serius! Kau fikir aku mau memacarimu," sindir Sasuke. "Apa? Akupun tak sudi!" balas Sakura kesal.

Mereka berdua lalu pergi untuk mengambil minum. Tetapi Sakura terkejut, melihat seorang cowok yang berada di pojok gedung.

"Sa-Sasuke!" kata Sakura gugup. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Lihat di sana!" ujar Sakura. "Dimana?" Tanya Sasuke. "Di sana!" tunjuk Sakura kepada seorang cowok berkulit putih sekali.

"Oh, cowok itu! Dia anak teman ayahku! Namanya Sai! Sai!" sahut Sasuke kepada Sai. Itu membuat Sai menoleh.

"Dasar bodoh! Dia itu pernah menyewa aku menjadi pacar sewaannya! Jadi jangan panggil dia!" seru Sakura sembari menarik rambut Sasuke.

"Auww…! I-ini bisa gawat! Kalau dia bisa mengenalimu, dia bisa tahu kalau aku juga memakai jasa pacar sewaan! Dan ibuku bisa tahu!" bingung Sasuke tak karuan.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Wah, selesai juga chapter ke 2nya *sambil ngelirik ke atas*

Bagaimana menurut readers? *readers: jelek!*

Maaf ya apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan, karena Musu hanyalah manusia biasa *readers: heleh, banyak cakap!*

Dan sebelumnya, Musu mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada readers semua yang sebelumnya mau mereview fic ini. :) #bow

At last, mind to review this chapter, minna? :O

**Arigatou**


End file.
